After Operation: CLOWN
by madier1095
Summary: Here's what happened after Numbuhs Two and Five left the circus.    Kinda borderline friendship and romance.


That day had been an extremely weird one for Hoagie Gilligan and Abigail Lincoln. Hoagie stunk of rhubarb pie and had been beaten by clowns, while Abby had to listen to awful jokes all day. Once the circus was over and all the clowns had been promised jobs, Mr. Lincoln had offered to drive Hoagie home. The car ride had been pleasant and full of conversation. Soon the car stopped in front of the Gilligan's house. Hoagie told them both good night as he walked up to his home, but he gave one last look at Abigail. She smiled back knowing what he was thinking. They were going to meet back at the treehouse.

So that night, they did just that. They met up at the street corner and walked to Nigel's. On the way there, they were talking and laughing. After a while the two ten year olds had made it to the treehouse. They had just walked through the threshold of their common room, when six eyes stared at them. The pair that belonged to their leader and best friend, Nigel Uno, gave off an irritated look. The eyes that belonged to the blond Wally Beatles were hidden from view by his fringe of hair. Abby and Hoagie could still feel the glare. Then the last pair belonged to the cute Japanese girl, Kuki Sanban. She looked at them, quickly smiled, and went back to her angry stare.

"Hey ya'll…wassup?" Abby, or in this case, Numbuh Five asked.

"What's up?" Nigel, or Numbuh One mocked, "You were both missing for a big mission, that's what's up." Abby and Hoagie exchanged glances.

"Look, Numbuh One, we were-"

"Were probably off holdin hands and making kissy faces!" Numbuh Four, or Wally, said while squishing his face.

"What, why would we do that?" Hoagie, also known as Numbuh Two, asked.

"Because you two love each other, silly!" Kuki/Numbuh Three giggled.

"Girl you know that ain't true!" Numbuh Five said. She had a small blush on her face, and so did Numbuh Two.

"Well you have to admit, it's very strange that both of you guys were missing tonight without any explanation." Numbuh One started to say, which made Kuki and Wally crack up even more.

"Oh no, don't say that. I had an excuse. It was Hoagie who didn't show up to tell ya about it!" Numbuh Five said as she crossed her arms and turned her head.

"Didn't show…I was kidnapped!" Numbuh Two said as he threw his arms in the air.

"Yeah right, like we're gonna believe that!" Numbuh Four said. "You probably made up the story on the way here."

"Why would you keep your love secret from us? We're your best friends!" Numbuh Three cried.

"Love? We aren't in love!" The two accused yelled at the same time.

"And you're one to talk! You can't even express your own feelings!" Numbuh Five told her.

"What feelings?" Numbuh Four asked while jumping in.

"See?" Said Numbuh Five.

"Alright, alright, enough!" Numbuh One shouted. "So if you two weren't off, well you know, where were you?"

"Well Numbuh Five went to the circus with her Daddy." She explained, while adjusting her hat. Everyone then looked at Hoagie.

"And I was kidnapped by these crazy clowns who were afraid to tell jokes. They've been beating me up all day and have been pelting me with pie! I ended up at the same circus and Numbuh Five had to help me. Turns out that the clown's ring leader, oh wait, ring leader! Haha! Get it!" Numbuh Two started laughing. Numbuh Five punched him in the arm. "Ouch! Fine, I'll finish the story… Anyways, he had been partners with Numbuh Five's Dad who used to be a clown! See I even have a nose to prove it!" Then he pulled the red nose out of his pocket.

"Oh…" Numbuh One was the first to say. "Sorry then." He then looked at Kuki and Wally. They hung their heads and mumbled sorry.

"It's okay." Numbuh Five said.

"Yeah, all's forgiven." Numbuh Two said cheerfully. The other's perked back up and smiled.

* * *

><p>The awkwardness of earlier had worn off and all the kids had enjoyed their evening together. Soon bed time rolled around and Nigel, Kuki, and Wally walked off to go to bed. Numbuh Five had decided to go outside on the balcony, and Numbuh Two followed right behind.<p>

"What're you doing? Shouldn't we be going to bed?" He asked her.

"Numbuh Five wanted to come out and think… Can you believe they thought we were out on a date or somethin?" She snorted.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny." He said while rubbing his neck.

"More like weird." Abby started to hide her face from his view, which went unnoticed.

"Why? Am I weird?" He asked. That wasn't very nice of her to say. It kinda hurt his feelings.

"No, but why would we ever date?" She asked him.

"I dunno… Coz we would want to?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well we don't want to." Abby said quickly.

"Oh…" Hoagie said glumly, but then quickly said, "Oh yeah." Abby noticed this.

"Wait…do_ you_?" She asked.

"Well… uh… Do you?" He asked back.

"Numbuh Five asked you first!" She told him.

"I don't know! There, happy?" Hoagie yelled. Abby smirked.

"Yep."

"Cheeky much?" The boy grumbled. Then Abby did something Hoagie never expected…she giggled. "Abigail Lincoln, did you just laugh at something_ I_ said?" She stopped and glared at him. "Admit it! You think I'm funny." Right as he started to laugh, she smacked him with her red hat. "Ouch!"

"Okay, Numbuh Five admits you're sometimes funny." She said with a small smile. Hoagie smiled back. Then there was a small pause before she surprised him again. Abby quickly gave him a hug, then turned away to walk inside. "Good night Hoags." She said with a blush on her face. Hoagie just stood there with his own blush and confused look on his face.

"N-night." He stuttered.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile<span>

Kuki, Wally, and Nigel were all outside, standing above their two friends. Each one of them giggled as they witnessed what just took place.

"Man, when are they gonna realize they loike each otha?" Wally laughed.

"I don't know!" Kuki said, "But they better figure it out soon." Nigel just looked at the two of them and shook his head. He then mumbled something neither of them heard.

"You're all hopeless…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I wrote this over the summer, I think. I just never uploaded it. (partly because it wasn't finished...) :D But I finished it now, and decided to upload it. I like how at the end Numbuh One is all smug, like he understands relationships or something. I find it ironic considering he's only had one girlfriend, and that failed miserably. Anyways, I hope you liked it. And if you wouldn't mind giving me some reviews, I'd be real grateful since I need the advice and critics, and what-not. Thanks! -Madier<strong>


End file.
